Fix You
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: " I still think about him and I've come to hate myself for it. Who loves someone they know will not return their feelings? Why am doing this to myself?" A year after everyone had returned to Fairytale Land, Mulan is still struggling with her feelings for a certain prince, and starts to head for a dark place that it seems no one can bring her back from- not even him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all! Well decided to try my hand at a Mulan x Philip multi chapter fic- I had a one shot up **_**_before but I deleted it b/c some of the ideas are similar and this story will give me better chance to expand on them! A lot of the characters will play a big role in this story, so chances are you'll see some of favorites throughout the fix and what not._**

* * *

_Fresh air always clears the mind..._

Mulan gave her horse a gentle tap, sending him into a full on gallop. It had been about year since everyone had returned to fairytale land. To be quite honest it was nice not being virtually alone anymore. The minute Snow and James had returned they'd set to work rebuilding the kingdom and any other neighboring lands as well. They'd even offered her a position on their counsel- after all the help she'd given to Snow and her daughter. She'd refused them initially but with some convincing from them both (mostly James), Mulan gave in (a decision she was glad to have made).

"Easy boy, we're almost there."

She leaned forward to pet his thick black mane, easing him into a simple trot. A few minutes later they arrived at what Mulan liked to think was her personal spot. It was a small clearing off of the main road- nothing special but that didn't bother her in the slightest. To her it was perfect.

_And a little target practice never hurt either…_

"Alright Khan here you go." Mulan climbed off her horse grabbing a bag of oats, along with her quiver and bow. She set down the bag and walked to the middle of the clearing and picked her first target. Moments later she began firing arrows, relishing in the sound of the wood splitting.

(A wonderful sound indeed)

"I am so much better than this." She mumbled as she turned quickly and aimed at a tree on the other side. Moments like that made her grateful that she'd retired her armor (only wearing it when appropriate).

(The pants, boots, and shirts she now wore were much better, along with simple side braid she donned as well.)

"I probably looked like such a child running off like that." The fierce warrior released a final arrow before going to them all. " Nothing they said warranted such a reaction, I think I'm starting to go soft-"

"_I was going to say your being to hard on yourself."_

Mulan turned around quickly, bow and arrow at the ready." Show yourself!"

"Don't worry it's just me." Red emerged from behind a tree, removing her hood." I should have known better than to surprise you of all people."

"No, I shouldn't be so jittery. Life is much easier now-"

Red folded her arms and smiled." See what I mean? You're being to hard on yourself. I think it's a good thing that you're always on your toes. Just because things have gotten better doesn't mean they can't change in an instant again."

"I guess you have a point." She went back to collect her arrows." So what did they say?"

"There is nothing wrong with the way you reacted-"

"Leaving in the middle meeting-"

"Snow understands." Red interrupted her." She knows how it feels and so do I. You can talk to us you know, and Emma as well."

Mulan turned around and took a deep breath. Dealing with her feelings was always a struggle for her. That's why she often came out here to shoot or hit something. Her tone softened." It'll be my first time seeing them since everyone returned. They'll have questions."

"You don't have to answer them. Staying with Aurora and Philip wouldn't have done you any good. Putting yourself first was the right thing to do."

"Staying here only did so much…" Mulan spoke." I still think about him and I've come to hate myself for it. Who loves someone they know will not return their feelings? Why am doing this to myself?"

"Hey-" Red walked over and grabbed her hand." You're only human. Do not beat yourself up over him okay?"

"Easier said than done." Mulan squeezed her friend's hand." Thank you."

"Anytime." Red than grabbed her arm and began walking towards Khan." You are coming home with me, because you shouldn't be alone right now. Well you can try to be but I won't allow it."

"Alright but can we walk?"

"Sure."

And with that the wolf and the warrior packed up a headed for the main road (with the horse in tow). As they walked and a comfortable silence fell between the two, Mulan could only hope to forget Philip completely. Of course she knew what the results would be (Hell Snow had told Mulan her own story of such an occurrence), but that didn't stop her from wishing for it. All she wants is to be happy.

(Is there anything wrong with that?)

* * *

**_Well I hope you all liked it! I'm sure some of you get the idea of were I'm going w/ this, but trust me I'm putting enough of a twist on it that it won't seem that way at all (hopefully!)- Oh and i just couldn't help but have Ruby be one of the few people close to her; I feel like the two of them have similar traits and can relate to each other...Anyways let me know what you think!_**

**_-Megan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**First things first- thank you to those who reviewed/alerted etc. the story so far! It's nice to see some fellow Phulan shippers out there! **

**Hope ****you enjoy the update!**

* * *

"I need to go back and get-"

"Anything you need they'll have at the palace."

"Of course-"

"Snow specifically wants all of us to get ready together. You know how important this is."

Mulan let out a long sigh as they passed through the palace gates. She knew Red was right- Snow White and James had declared that this would be they celebrated (yearly) everyone's homecoming. There was no way she'd be able to get out of it-

"I know, I know." She pulled Khan to a stop and hopped off (Red doing the same) and left him in the care of the stable men. " It's just that I fear I might be out of place-"

"Last I checked you were one of the main reasons Snow and Emma remained safe, and peace was returned to the kingdom. Why wouldn't you…" A light bulb went off in Red's mind." Don't worry about the whole dress thing- Snow found out your measurements and had one made for you."

"It's just been so long since I've had to truly care about my appearance." The two women began approaching the castle doors." I was a child compared to who I am right now…"

"Well regardless I'm sure you'll look great." Red assured her. She signaled the guards to open the main doors." If it makes you feel any better I'll have wear my cloak over mine since we have yet to find anymore fabric like it."

Mulan offered her a small smile. She was truly grateful to have friend like Red." I could say the same about you."

The two women entered the palace making small talk about anything but the obvious. They knew Aurora would be joining them to get ready for the celebration (she was probably there already). Mulan had nothing against her at all. Sure she got on her nerves but they had learned to lean on each other and actually became good friends at one point- although she might feel differently since Mulan left them without a single explanation.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one opposed to wearing a dress-"

"Psh, you should've seen Emma's reaction." Red led the way up the staircase." Telling you was nothing compared to that."

"Well I don't blame her. Neither one of us is used to wearing big ball gowns." Mulan gestured to her own outfit once they reached the top of the stairs-

"Why are you so worried about a dress?" Red stopped right in front of a beautifully decorated door, hand posed to open it-

"Because if I let what truly worries me consume my thoughts it won't be pretty."

_I wish you wouldn't let him have this hold on you … you deserve someone so much better than him._

Red pushed the door open revealing a large room, with bright blue walls and colorful dresses draped over many chairs and a couch. A nice breeze filled the room through the open balcony doors-

"Finally!" Emma came out of the bathroom with an extravagant up-do and an overwhelmed look on her face." I love her, I really do, but I can't do this!" She waved her hands wildly around her hair.

"Oh my." Red worked to stifle her laughter (and failed miserably)-

"Hey!"

"It's out of love I promise." She walked over to Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder." I'll go talk to her alright?"

"Please." Emma sat down and began pulling bobby pins out of her hair. She looked up at Mulan." She'll have field day with your hair, it's way longer than mine."

Mulan wrapped her hand around the braid draped over her shoulder." I'm sure she's just excited to have a chance to do something like that for you-"

"I know…" Emma replied." They sent a few guards to go and escort Philip and Aurora the rest of the way…they'll probably be here soon."

"Good, it will be nice to see them again."

"Remember the whole thing were I can tell if your lying-"

"Not now Emma, _please_." Mulan ignored the cracking in her own voice." So which one of these is mine?"

"I have no-"

"Yours isn't laid out." Snow emerged from the bathroom all smiles, with Red right behind her. She stopped and gave her daughter a pointed look." Actually most of these are Emma's because she couldn't make a decision."

"I told you I'm not used to this…"

"I promise you'll love it." Snow walked over to a wardrobe on the other side of the room." I know this is something you haven't had to worry about in long time, so I asked Red to help me with picking out the fabric…"

She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a dress that was a deep red. "So what do you think?"

Mulan approached Snow and gently laid a hand on the dress. It had to be the softest fabric she'd ever felt (and it wasn't even poufy like she'd feared). "It's beautiful. Thank you Snow, really."

"Oh please." She gave her a one armed hug." I love doing stuff like this- now go put it on!"

Mulan took the dress and made her way to the bathroom. Once she was alone, she traded her simple shirt and pants for the gorgeous dress in front of her. The last person who had a dress made for her was her mother, and that was oh so long ago. Life was much easier then…

"Damn it." She tried to reach and tie the back of the dress (and failed). " Snow?"

"Is everything ok?"

"The back-"

"Come out here and I'll do it for you."

Mulan held one hand to the front of her dress as she opened the door. She looked up to see everyone staring at her and was going to speak but decided against it.

"Over here." Snow waved her over and began tying the dress." Ok I'm done!" She guided her towards the mirror." Now I may be biased, but I think you look beautiful."

Mulan stared at her reflection. The dress showed curves she didn't even know she had. It had a sweetheart neckline with decent amount of cleavage showing (not quite sure how she felt about it) and she turned to see the wonderful job her friend had done on the back. " Wow…"

"Still can't believe your armor and clothes hid all of that." Red ignored the look sent her way." What? If you don't turn any heads tonight then everyone in the kingdom is _blind_."

"It's not about me-"

"There is nothing wrong with taking pride in how you look." Snow squeezed her shoulder. " Ok now lets get Red and Emma in their-"

***KNOCK-KNOCK***

All four women turned their heads to the door. Moments later it opened revealing a face they hadn't seen for a longtime-

"Hi."

Mulan felt Snow let go of her hand to give Aurora a hug (she didn't even realize she'd grabbed it in the first place)-

_I don't have to answer any of her questions…_

"I never thought I'd see you anything but your armor."

"Well that makes two of us."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

The dress-clad warrior made her way over to hug her old friend. It truly was great to see her but she could tell from Aurora's tone that she had questions-and she dreaded what (and who) they'd be about. As she pulled Aurora in for a hug, Mulan decided the minute she set foot in the ballroom; she'd do her best to avoid Philip and Aurora. Was it the mature thing to do? No. But it was all she could do to protect _her_ sanity.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer b/c A LOT is going down; actually the main plot bunny will be put into motion- ****which will allow me to bring in some of the other characters as well. There will be lots of angst philip x mulan goodness (i have no idea were this love of angst is coming from, i'm usually one for fluffy writing). Till then!**

**-Megan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts so far! I'm glad you all enjoy how the story is playing out so far! And here is what I imagined Mulan's dress as veraunveiled/2012/04/front-and-back-spring-2013-bridal-collection-2/ [scroll down to the black model]**_

_**Ok it's was really late when I finished this so please excuse any mistakes ( I'll probably come back and fix them later)- but **_**_always onto to the story!_**

* * *

"_How has life been for you and Philip?"_

These are the types of questions that had floating around the room since Aurora had arrived. Checking in on one an others lives was only natural after having gone so long without seeing each other. It was nice to hear that Aurora and Philip had been rebuilding his kingdom, just as they had been here. The beauty of it all is that none of it seemed forced- Mulan even found herself letting her guard down a little.

"Ok is everyone almost ready?" Snow called out. " James and Philip will probably be here soon, and I don't want to make the entire kingdom wait on our account."

"Once someone stops fidgeting we will be-

"What part of 'not used to this' don't you understand?" Mulan mumbled as Red guided a soft brush across her face. " What the hell are you doing anyways?"

Red grabbed a mirror and shoved into her friend's hands, ignoring what she said entirely." You can thank me in about five minutes."

Mulan rolled her eyes and held the mirror up. She hated to admit it but whatever Red had done she loved. Her face was brighter and lips a little pinker. And she found herself silently thank Snow once more for her hair. It was down with an elaborate braid going from one side to the other (how on earth Snow did that? She has no idea). The only qualm she had about her outfit was the shoes- the moment she switched her boots for them, she regretted it immediately.

(Beauty knows no pain)

"You all look beautiful." Mulan stood to face her friends and smiled. Snow was wearing a pale pink gown that fell off the shoulders and had small train that looks as if it made many small roses. Emma's dress was similar in length but was a glorious shade of green with one strap. Aurora was wearing a gown similar in color and style (though far more beautiful and dramatic) to what she wore a year ago (a wonderful tribute to the celebration no doubt). And Red was wearing a dress similar to her own, only it was black and flexes of red similar to the color in her cloak.

"Oh how I wish I had a camera…" Snow lamented.

"Different time, different life."

"I know Emma, I just wish we had taken some things with us." She squeezed her daughter's hand." Now let's head-"

A knock at the door brought everyone out of their thoughts and stopped all conversations. Snow made her way to the door and opened it, smiling at the two men on the other side.

"You look absolutely beautiful." James placed a soft kiss on her lips. He looked to see Emma in the doorway as well." You both do."

"And both of you look quite handsome as well." Snow spoke as she went to hug Philip." It is good to see you again, truly."

Philip couldn't help but smile. It really was nice to see such a good friend again. " It's good to be seen. Is Aurora still getting ready?"

Snow stepped back out of the doorway." No she's ready to go just like everyone else."

Philip stepped into the room and chuckled at the sight of all the dresses flung over the various chairs and couch- _women_. He his eyes scanned the room until they fell upon his bride-to-be and the women beside her. The one wearing the cloak he recognized and remembered instantly that she wasn't to fond of him (he had no idea why considering they'd only met a handful of times). And then there was the other woman. Something about her was very much familiar, but Philip couldn't quite put his finger on it. No doubt she looked beautiful in her red dress and her long, dark hair that fell down her back and over her shoulders- and her eyes-

_Wait! It couldn't be…_

"Mulan?"

"Hello Philip. It's nice to see you again." Mulan looked away (and just like that her guard was up again).

"I almost didn't recognize her either." Aurora walked over to Philip and looping her arm through his, bringing him out of his thoughts." Doesn't she look wonderful without her armor?"

"Yes she does." Philip found it difficult to take his eyes away from Mulan. He had many questions for her-

"We will see you all at the celebration!" Red looped her arm through Mulan's and guided her out of the room before she could even protest-

"Thank you." Mulan let out a long breath as they headed for the ballroom. She didn't even realize she'd been holding her breath in the first place.

"Anytime." Red guided her towards the ballroom doors." Now lets go have some fun. Maybe since our dresses are long enough we can get away with taking off our shoes!"

Mulan laughed as the guards opened the doors to the celebration. She was determined to have goodtime despite the presence of certain people. Tonight was about celebrating how far they'd come since coming home to fairytale land and nothing more.

* * *

"I thought you couldn't dance!"

"I can't!"

"Then what was that I just saw?"

"Me following his lead."

Mulan sat down to catch her breath and glanced at Red. " August is coming to get you next."

"He doesn't have to."

Red got up and made her way to the dance floor (and more importantly August). Mulan had forgotten that her friend could be quite the flirt. She grabbed her glass of wine and sipped it happily while watching everyone around her. It was so nice seeing everyone at ease and dancing the night away- they all deserved it (herself included).

"Is this seat taken?"

She didn't bother looking up, she knew whose voice it was (and she hated herself for it). "Go for it."

Mulan watched him sit out of the corner of her eye. She downed the rest of her wine before getting up and making a beeline for the open garden doors on the other side of the room. The flustered warrior didn't even realize she'd brushed past Emma and Snow White-

"Should we go after her?" Emma asked.

Snow turned to see Philip heading in the same direction, and then turned to check on Aurora. She smiled at the sight of her teaching Henry to dance. The young queen turned back to her daughter and sighed.

" They were going to talk at some point during Aurora and Philip's stay. I guess that moment is now. It doesn't matter how much you want to go after them, because believe me I want to check on her too, we must let it happen."

Emma glanced at her mother and nodded. She was right. Whatever they needed to discuss about their history needed to happen now, because they probably wouldn't get the chance to do so again- not for a long time.

* * *

"These damn shoes." Mulan stopped and took off the heels she'd been forced to wear, relishing in the freedom for her feet. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and began walking farther into the garden, hoping it would provide with some sort of escape-

"Whether your wearing boots, some sort of heel, or are barefoot, you are hard to catch."

(So much for the escape)

She muttered something under her breath before dropping her shoes and turning around." Well maybe I have a reason for not wanting to be caught."

_Ouch_. Philip let out a long sigh. This conversation already showed the signs of not ending well. " I never got the chance to tell you properly how beautiful you look tonight. That red is a wonderful color on you."

Mulan laughed. She nearly scared herself with how dark and broken it sounded. "What do you want Philip?"

"Answers-"

"To what-"

"As to why you deserted me and Aurora that's what!" If she was going to be cold then so could he. " I want answer as to why we found out through a letter that you were here, when we had thought something terrible had happened."

_Something terrible did happen- me loving you._

"I did what was best for me. Last I checked that didn't require consulting _you_." She ignored the hurt look on Philip's face. "And since when did you care?"

Philip moved so that he was right in front of Mulan, trying to ignore that fact that she looked like she was about to kill him. He locked eyes with her. " I have always cared about you. _Always_."

The amount of emotion in his voice scared her greatly. Mulan could feel the anger slowly leave her body as sadness took its place. She felt her eyes begin to water-

"What's wrong?" Philip reached to wipe away her tears but felt his hand get slapped away in the process.

"You don't get to do that." She took a step back." You don't get look at me like that, basically saying you love me, acting as if you care-"

"But I do-"

"No you don't! If you loved me like I love you, then you wouldn't be here with Aurora!" Mulan snapped. There was no going back now." You wanted your answer as to why I didn't go back with you and Aurora? There you have it." She pushed past him and headed towards the ballroom-

"Wait…" Philip grabbed her arm, spinning her around so they were face to face. He wasn't going to lose her, he was determined not to. After having Mulan in his life for so long, he could honestly not imagine life without her.

"Please let me go-" Mulan felt a pair lips press against her own and she couldn't help but kiss him back. It felt so natural but wrong at the same time. She knew he didn't truly love her and pushed him away instantly-

"Mulan-"

"Just don't Philip. Please."

Mulan headed for the ballroom once more, not bothering to put her shoes back on. She ignored Philip's calls after her. If she turned around Mulan knew she'd be a goner and run into his arms. She was done with letting him have such a hold on her.

* * *

"Where the hell is it?"

Mulan found herself wandering the only abandoned floor in the castle ( after successfully evading her friends of course). She was searching for the one room that no one had entered since it was created. No one was to enter it unless it was a dire situation but she didn't. Her thoughts and feelings for Philip were painful and she needed to get rid of them by any means necessary.

"Here it is." She pushed open an old wooden door, reveal a room with many shelves and small bottles, only visible by the moonlight pouring in through a small window. " It has to be in here somewhere…"

She remembered the day Rumpelstiltskin had come to the castle with a cart full of all the potions and enchantments he had left. He had given up his magic and didn't want any reminders of in his home. Snow and James had promised him they would lock it all away. Mulan had only witnessed him use his magic once, the rest she learned of through stories (including Snow's own story). She never imagined that she'd be desperate enough to need magic- yet here she was…

"He had to have made more than one dose…" Mulan scanned the shelves for the very potion Snow had warned her adamantly about. She had nearly given up when she spotted a bottle labeled "memory wipe", grabbing it immediately.

_No more nights like tonight. No more loving someone who does not feel the same. No more feeling sad all the time- no more._

Mulan took the cork out of the bottle and put up to her lips, tipping the bottle back. She felt the cold liquid pass her lips and cringed slightly at the taste. Seconds later her eyes began to feel heavy and Mulan found it difficult to keep her balance. The young warrior felt herself begin to fall, but some how she didn't care. There was something about it all that made her feel so, so free. Like didn't have to worry any longer…

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed it! A lot will be explained in the next chapter regarding the potion. And I wonder who will find Mulan? hmmmmmm..._**

**_Till then!_**

**_-Megan _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once again thank you for the reviews and what not-They make me smile when I read them! I hope some more Philip x Mulan fics starting popping up soon because there are so many different ways/ideas/prompts you could use for them!**_

_**Enjoy the update!**_

* * *

_Where am I?_

Mulan slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the sunlight pouring through the window. She sat up and took in her surroundings, noticing the broken bottles on the floor (guess they went down with her). The room seemed familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Mulan brought a hand to her head and winced. When she pulled it away there was dry blood on her fingers-

"Great." She stood up, placing one hand on a shelf to ensure her balance. The dazed warrior lifted up her dress, revealing her bare feet. " Since when did I walk around barefoot?"

Slowly and carefully, Mulan made her way out of the room and into the hallway. She found the stairs and made her way upstairs, ignoring shooting pain all over her body with each step she took. Once she reached the top of the stairs, Mulan simply stopped and stared. There were multiple hallways and doors and she had no idea where to go- nothing was familiar to her.

"Don't panic. Just find someone and ask them where you are." She looked down each of the hallways, unable to decide." This would be a lot easier if I knew where to go-"

"Mulan!"

She turned sharply at the mention of her name, regretting it instantly at the pain in her head. Mulan noted that the person who called her name was young boy no older than twelve. How could she possibly know him?

"What happened to you? Grandma said you went missing last night and no one could find you. A lot of people are out looking for you right now." Henry all but ran up to her-

"How do you know-"

"Gramps!" The young boy called out before turning his attention back to Mulan. " What do you mean how do I know-"

"My name, how do you know my name? I've never met you until now."

Henry couldn't help but be confused by that. Of course he knew Mulan. She had become one of his favorite people in the kingdom- she would always teach him sword fighting moves his grandfather found to be dangerous-

"Henry are you ok?" James came running around the corner but stopped at the sight before him, mumbling a quick _thank god_ underneath his breath." Mulan what happened?"

"I don't know. I just woke up in some room and came upstairs. I don't know where I am or how either one of you know me! I just don't know." Mulan willed herself not to cry. "All I need is my horse and I'll be on my way-"

" You aren't going anywhere, not with that gash on your forehead."

James walked over and grabbed Mulan by the arm (gently) and lead her down the hall from which he came, with Henry close behind. The woman he was helping was different. He attributed her confusion to her head injury, but there was something else that bothered him (yet the king couldn't figure out what it was). They stopped in front of a heavily decorated door-

"Henry, go send for Dr. Whale while I fill everyone else in. " He watched his grandson run down the hall before opening the door, revealing a spacious room with a large table and nearly every seat around it filled-

"You're ok! Red flew out of her seat and wrapped Mulan in her arms. She pulled away and her eyes widened at the cut on her forehead. " Who did this to you?"

Mulan found the anger in this woman's voice oddly comforting. It was nice having someone care. " I…I don't know."

"It probably from the cut on her head. She didn't even know where she was." James announced. " Henry found her by staircase leading to the lowest levels. I told him to send for Whale. She doesn't even know who any of use are…"

"Go tell the guards to call off their search and check the lower levels for any sign as to who did this." Snow White stood up." We'll get her cleaned up and settled for when Whale gets here."

James nodded and headed out the door. An attack on one of their own will not be taken lightly-

"Can you tell how much blood she lost?" Emma asked Red.

Red examined the cut, careful not to touch it. "She has some caked on her forehead and her hair, so probably not too much. Doctor Whale will probably have a better idea than me though."

"We can finish this discussion in her room-"

"My room?" Mulan scrunched up her face. If she lived here then why didn't she remember any of it?

"Well only when our counsel meetings run late and when we have big celebrations, like last night." Snow walked over and linked arms with her, smiling. " Though we wished you'd stay more often."

_This woman has such a warm spirit…_

"Why don't you two go take her upstairs. Aurora and I can wait here for everyone to return." Emma spoke up-

"Alright, you know where to find us."

And with that Mulan was whisked out of the room and down yet another hall. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. People she didn't know (though they claim to know her) were so concerned for her well-being and safety. Her eyes began to water at the thought of being so loved (it was such a foreign feeling to her).

"Hey it's ok." Snow stopped in her tracks and turned to wipe the tears from her friend's eyes. It hurt her to see Mulan so broken." We are going to get you cleaned up and find out what happened, alright?"

Mulan nodded her head in agreement and followed the two women upstairs without another word. There was something in the tone of her voice that made her really believe she'd be ok…

* * *

"_Should we wake her up? I mean she shouldn't be sleeping with that type of head injury."_

"_She'll be fine Red. We'll wake her once Dr. Whale gets here."_

"_What possessed her to run and hide like that? She seemed so happy when I saw her last night…"_

"_I saw Philip follow her outside last night-"_

"_I'm going to kill that him-"_

"_It was going to happen at some point-"_

"_Well whatever he said to her lead to this!"_

Mulan slowly opened her eyes, trying to identify the voices that interrupted her rest. Once things weren't blurry to her, she tried to figure out where she was. The paintings on the walls seemed familiar, as well the armor and collection of weapons set up in the corner of the room. She fixed her gaze on the two women by the door. Figures they'd wake her up-

"So which one of you is going to tell me what happened? Or am I going to have to find out on my own?"

The two women stopped their conversation instantly and turned towards the bed. Snow ran to one side, while Red went to the other-

"How are you feeling?" Snow stroked Mulan's long hair, careful to avoid the area around the cut. A small smile made its way onto her face. " Do remember who we are?"

"Of course I know who you are." Mulan sat up (with the help of Red). "What I don't know is how I got here" She touched the cut on her head softly." Or how I got this. Please tell me it was you two that got me changed…"

Red laughed at that. " What is the last thing you do remember?"

"Coming to the castle with you and something about a dress." She noticed the dress in question draped over the end of her bed. " I guess that's it. Anything after that, I have no idea…"

"All that matters is you remember the people who care about you the most." Snow reassured her. "We'll tackle the rest when you have-"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"I got it." Red went to open the door reveal James and Dr. Whale, along with Emma and Aurora. "Took you long enough…"

"I'm going to chose to ignore that." Whale brushed past the angry wolf and made his way over to the bed. He glanced at the cut on Mulan forehead. " You're lucky. The cut could have easily been deeper-"

"What do you mean lucky?" Red ignored the looks everyone shot at her." She had no idea who any of us were until a few minutes ago-"

"Red can I talk to you outside?" James tightened his grip on the small bottle in his hands, careful to keep it hidden. " It's important. Snow you too."

"What about-"

"Go. Aurora and I will still be here." Emma answered before shooing them out the door (There was something in the tone of his voice that worried her greatly). She tried to shake the thought and turned her attention back to Mulan.

"So is she going to need stitches or anything?" Aurora asked. She had never seen her friend in such a condition and it scared her.

"The cut isn't deep enough luckily." Dr. Whale placed a small bandage on her head. He looked Mulan in the eyes. " You are going to have to make sure you change the bandage at least once a day for a week. After that you should be in the clear though you'll probably have a small scar. I'll make sure to leave some thing for pain just incase."

"Thank you."

Mulan was grateful for Dr. Whale's help, despite his dark past. As she watched him leave the room, Mulan couldn't help but glance at the two women standing at the end of her bed. She knew who Emma was surely, but the woman beside her was a different story." I don't want to seem rude, but who are you?"

"Do I need to go stop Whale-"

"Not you Emma-" Mulan pointed to the other woman (Aurora if she wasn't mistaken). "Her. I have no idea who she is. I'm sure she's a kind person, but I just don't know…"

Emma turned towards Aurora, instantly reading the pain on her face (not that she blamed her). She felt for her- someone that she knows (and no doubt cares about) remembers everyone else but her. _Why?_

* * *

"Look I'm sorry I snapped at him, but calling Mulan _lucky_? There is nothing lucky about what happened to her!"

"That's not why I called you out here." James answered." When I was checking downstairs, the door to where we keep all of Rumpelstiltskin's old things was open…"

Snow White's eyes grew wide." You don't think she-"

"When I was checking the room a few of the bottles were shattered on the floor and there was a little blood from where she hit her head…" He opened his hand, revealing an empty bottle." This was the only one of them not broken."

"She did…" Snow grabbed the bottle from his hands and read the label, confirming her suspicions. She willed herself not to cry. " I had no idea she was hurting so badly."

"We talked about it the other day but I had no idea it ran this deep." Red locked her gaze with Snow's." She always puts on such a brave face."

"How should we tell Philip?"

"Not while I'm around because I'll-"

"I know Red, I know." Snow wrapped her arms around her friend. There were so many emotions swirling around she had no idea what to feel. Part of her was angry, but then the other part was sad because she could sympathize with Mulan. She glanced at her husband." Do you know when-"

"_Where is she? Is Mulan alright?"_

James turned his head to see Philip running down the hall, still clad in his armor. He glanced back only to see Red running in the opposite direction (staying true to her word no doubt). A long sigh passed his lips. There was no possible way to spin this and make it less painful for him-

"Together?" Snow laced her fingers with his, squeezing his hand (although she wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure).

"Together."

* * *

**_The bit about the potion will _****_definitely be addressed in the next chapter I promise! I don't know how many of you have tumblr but *spoiler alert* Julian Morris is coming back to the show! Which no doubt means some Philip x Mulan scenes since he and Jamie filmed at the same time I believe! Ahh I'm so excited! But back to story- it might be a while till the next update b/c I need to work on my other fic- it's a Steve/Darcy one if any of you are Avengers/Thor fans. Till then!  
_**

**_-Megan_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am working on my other story, I just cranked out this update sooner! (It's a short one though- sorry!)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"_How is she?" _

Snow just looked at him. How do you tell a person that their friend went to such lengths to forget them? How is she supposed to tell Philip that when he sees Mulan she'll have no idea who he is?

"Henry found her about two hours ago. She has a cut on forehead and couldn't remember anyone until a few minutes ago. " James began. " Dr. Whale came and cleaned up her cut and left something for the pain."

Philip knew James wasn't telling him everything, he could hear the hesitation in his voice." What aren't you telling me?"

"Henry found her by a set of stairs that lead to the lowest parts of the castle. There is a room down there where we keep all of Rumpelstiltskin's old magical items, including the potions." Snow glanced at the bottle in Charming's hand. "Only a handful of people know where the room is and Mulan is one of them."

"What does that mean?"

"When I was checking downstairs, I found the room open. There were broken bottles and a small amount of blood on the floor. That is where Mulan was until she woke up and came upstairs." James showed Philip the bottle." This was the only bottle on the floor that wasn't broken. She drank what was in this bottle…"

"It was the exact same thing I drank years ago and it wiped away all my memories of Charming." Snow added, trying to gage Philip's reaction. "When you go in there, Mulan will have no idea who you are."

Philip couldn't believe what he was hearing. He caused Mulan such pain that she resorted to magic to forget him? It hurt him greatly knowing that he was the reason she'll probably be changed forever. The young prince tightened his jaw, trying to keep his emotions at bay-

"What did you do to drive her to do this?" Snow grabbed the bottle from Charming's hand, and held it in front of Philip's face. "And don't you dare lie to me either, I saw you follow her outside last night…"

"I'll go see how she's doing." James excused himself and headed inside Mulan's room. He knew the conversation was taking a certain turn he did not want to be there for-

"I asked you a question." She was doing her best to keep her anger at bay." Do I need to-"

"I had questions for her. Why she decided to stay here instead of coming with Aurora and I? Why didn't she let us know how she was doing here?"

"Because she was protecting herself." Snow interjected. "Which she had every right to considering the situation…"

"She told me I had no right to those answers, and I guess she was right." Philip laughed darkly. "Typical Mulan, constantly building up walls…"

"You know she told me that I didn't care about her- that I didn't love her like she loves me." He continued." So I kissed her, and for a moment she kissed me back. I know that I should feel terrible because of Aurora, but I don't. I-I don't know exactly what I feel for her but-"

"Well you need to figure it out, because that indecisiveness is what caused this." Snow took a deep breath. " You know what can break it, the only question left is are you willing to stay to try and fix it. Because this will change her, and from my experience, it wasn't for the better."

Philip ran a hand over his face, sighing. He stared at Snow for several moments before turning his gaze towards Mulan's door. " Can I go in?"

"Come on." She opened the door and looked around the room, noting the mood change. Snow's gaze finally settled on Emma and Aurora. Her daughter had her arms around the princess, trying to lift her spirits.

"What happened?"

"She has no idea who Aurora is." James spoke-

"Mulan are you sure you don't know who she is?" Snow gestured towards Aurora.

"No I don't, just like I have no idea who that man is standing behind you." Mulan covered her face with her hands. This was becoming frustrating. " I'm sorry I don't remember either of you ok? I. Am. Sorry!"

"Ok, why don't we all leave?" Snow began shooing people out of the room. Once the room was clear, she lingered for a moment longer." You know where to finds us."

Mulan nodded and smiled. She knew that Snow was one of the few people that understood her need for time to herself (and for that she was grateful).

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Emma spoke once they were far from Mulan's room. " Does she really not know who Philip and Aurora are? Couldn't it just be her amnesia acting up again?"

"Do you remember the story I told you about me and your father? The one where I took a potion from Rumpelstiltskin?"

Emma's eyes went wide as she looked at her mother. That was probably one of the few stories her mother shared that really stuck with her. " How is that possible?"

"The room downstairs…"

"No-"

"I didn't want to believe it either."

"What are you talking about?" Aurora stopped mid-step. The word confused didn't even begin to cover how she was feeling. "What potion did Mulan take?"

Snow White fixed her gaze on Philip. "Go tell her everything. I promise once we have a set plan, I'll send someone to get you both."

Philip simply nodded and ushered Aurora down the hall in the opposite direction (he knew there was no fighting Snow on this). As they walked further and further away, Philip racked his brain for decent way to break it all to Aurora (there was none).

"Wait I thought it was-"

"_Hey."_

They looked up to see Red coming down the hall, with her cloak draped over her shoulder. Snow was just happy she was ok (and that she didn't lash out at Philip).

"Where-"

"Went for a run. Needed to clear my head." Red offered a small smile." How is she?"

"She kicked everyone out."

"Now that sounds like Mulan." She turned towards Emma, noting the confusion on her face. "What?"

"Mulan had no idea who Aurora was." Emma said. " We were the only ones in the room and she just stared at Aurora- the look on her face was just…"

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know, at least not right now." James paused. " We need to talk to Rumpelstiltskin. He is the only person that can help us."

Emma's confusion was only growing. "Can he even do anything? I mean he doesn't practice magic any longer-"

"It's Rumpelstiltskin. Just because he doesn't practice magic doesn't mean he's lost the ability to use it." Snow looked up at Charming. " You're right, but let's worry about that later in the week. Mulan has already be through enough and needs to rest."

_(It had been a long day to say the least)_

* * *

_**Hope you like it! It was a partial filler but I think it did the trick! I can't wait for it to be January- even though we won't see Mulan (or Aurora) for a little bit I'm just really looking forward to seeing them getting Philip's soul back and Mulan's back story! Along with everything else (especially Cora and Hook in SB- I just adore them b/c they are genuine villains!). And of course thank you for your lovely reviews- Till then!**  
_

_**-Megan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Happy New Year! I hope 2013 has been good you all so far! Still haven't updated my other _****_fic, but that's another story. Hope you all enjoy the update!_**

* * *

"You need to rest."

"Resting is the only thing I've been doing all week. I've had injuries worse than a simple bump to the head-"

"Well that simple bump to the head scared the hell out of everyone and caused you to forget the people who care about you." Red cut her off. "Think about that the next time you snap at one of us."

"Ruby-"

"Don't bother."

Mulan spat out a slew of profanities as her friend left the room. She had been cooped up the castle for nearly four days and it was starting to ware on her. Snapping at people and giving the cold shoulder to those who only want to help her. It was almost like an out of body experience for her. Mulan could never imagine acting the way she has- yet here she is.

"I need to get out of here. Me being cooped up like this, is not doing anyone any good."

She moved towards her modest wardrobe and grabbed a navy shirt and black pants. Once Mulan was dressed she slipped on her boots and grabbed her cloak (not even bothering to put her hair up). A moment later she was putting on her sword belt and slipping out her door. She wasn't planning to run, but some time alone would be nice.

"Ok now if I could just make it to the end of the hall and down the stairwell I'll be in the clear…" Mulan walked down hall, gently pressing her feet to the floor, praying no one would interrupt her.

_Nearly there…_

"_What aren't you telling me Philip? It's been four days and I still know nothing!_

"_Aurora-"_

"_She was just as much my friend as she was yours. I have a right to know what is going with her!_

"_It is a very complicated situation-"_

"_Well explain it to me before I find someone else who will."_

Mulan ducked behind a pillar as the couple walked by. She recognized their voices from the other day. The young woman's name was Aurora, but she had yet to learn the man's (till now at least). As they passed by Mulan couldn't help but feel bad, b/c she knew their argument was because of her (all the more reason to get out of the castle for a bit).

"_Not out here."_

She kept her gaze on them as they entered the nearest room (the library if she's not mistaken). Once they had disappeared, Mulan made a beeline for the stairs. The minute she left the castle and got some fresh air, the better.

* * *

"Snow told you to let me know what is going on, yet I still know nothing." Aurora sat down on the arm of a couch. " I have-"

"Yes I know you have every right to know, believe me." Philip began pacing around the room. He racked his brain for the most gentle way to break the news to her." Have you even wondered why I haven't told you yet?"

"Because you're scared-"

"This very serious Aurora-"

"I can handle it."

Philip stopped pacing and ran a hand over his face. " You say that now…"

"Please start talking. I don't want to go to someone else but I will."

"There is a room far beneath the castle that holds all of Rumpelstiltskin's old potions and magical items. That is where Mulan had been. Apparently she had fainted and that's how she got the cut on her head- well that's what James thought at first. " He took a deep breath." When I talked to them in the hall, James showed me the only bottle that hadn't been broken…"

Philip stopped and looked at Aurora, trying (and failing) to gage how she was taking it so far.

"The bottle contained a potion that completely wipes a persons memory of whatever they desire, and in Mulan's case it was me."

Aurora stood up." I remember Snow sharing a story about that same potion with me." Suddenly a confused look covered her face." Wait, why doesn't she remember me then?"

"I don't know." Deep down inside Philip knew, he just didn't have it in him to break her spirit.

"Why would she…"

"What do you think Aurora? Why do you think she didn't tell us she decided to stay here?" He could feel himself growing angry (at who he wasn't sure)." Because she thought I didn't value her having her in my life, and I do. More than she'll ever know."

Aurora followed Philip with her eyes as he resumed pacing around the room. She knew why- hell she knew within the first day of meeting the warrior. It was plain as day, despite how hard she tried to hide it.

"There is only one thing that can over come it…"

"Why do you think I haven't said anything to you until now." Philip's voice was barely above a whisper." I should have never talked to her…"

"When did-"

"I followed her outside the night before. Asking her questions and trying to fix things." He laughed darkly." Obviously it went so well."

"So what do you plan on doing?" Aurora moved towards him, waiting for an answer. _Silence_. She wanted nothing more than to shake him. " You can't actually be serious-"

"What the hell else am I supposed to do Aurora? Leave it at that?" Philip knew there was no point in trying to save this conversation now. " Do you have any idea what kind of person she'll become if I don't try?!"

"How am I supposed to be ok with you trying to fall in love with another woman? Although I'm not sure you'll have to do a lot of trying…"

"That is _not_ fair. After everything I've gone through for you…" Philip paused for a moment. " I love you very much, don't ever doubt that, but I need to at least try. Think of everything Mulan has done for both of us-"

"Philip I don't-"

"I'll see you later." And with that the prince left the room. If he stayed any longer, he'd say something he would surely regret.

_How can she expect me not to do something? How could she want such a terrible fate for her…_

* * *

"The stable isn't that big…" Mulan huffed as she emerged from behind a bale of hay. She had been hiding for hours till the stable boys were done with their duties for the day. The sun had begun to set by the time they left.

"I need to pick a better hiding place next time."

Mulan stretched, grimacing at the odd popping sound her joints made. Once she was done, the young warrior quickly made her way over to her horse, knowing she probably didn't have much longer before someone came looking for her.

"Alright Khan lets go." Her voice was barely above a whisper while she dressed her horse. The minute his saddle was secure, She climbed up and guided him out of the stables. Mulan muttered a slew of profanities when she saw a few guards in the distance.

"This way boy."

She directed Khan quietly to the back of the castle, hoping to sneak out that way instead.

"Almost there-"

"_If I didn't know any better I'd say it looks like you're trying to run."_

Mulan pulled Khan's reigns, stopping him before he trampled the man before her. It was the same man she had "seen" earlier. "If I _was_ running, which I'm not, I would have a lot more with me."

"Fair enough."

"I guess you are going to sell me out then." She spoke whilst dismounting her horse. " Let me save you the trouble-"

"Actually I was going to make you a deal." Philip took a step forward." Let me go get my horse and I'll go with you. That way you don't have to sneak out."

"Well I'm not-"

"It's either that or I go tell James and Snow myself."

Mulan stared at him for several moments. He was the first person since her accident not to treat her like she was a fragile piece of glass. Yet she had no idea who _he_ was.

_I can only see kindness in his face and eyes…_

"Fine."

The Prince began walking towards the stables. "Alright I'll be back-"

"Wait!"

Philip turned around, eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

"I had an accident a few days ago, and I couldn't remember anyone for a few hours…" She paused for a moment." Were you one of those people? Because I've tried my best to recall some sort of memory of you, yet I have none- I don't even know your name…"

All Philip could do was stare right back. This was a side of Mulan he hadn't seen in years, not since they'd first met at least. He wasn't sure if it was the potion talking or the latter (and he hoped for the latter greatly). A small smile made its way onto his face. " We didn't know each other really. As for my name, it's Philip."

"Mine is Mulan."

"Well it is nice to meet you Mulan."

He smiled once more before continuing his walk to the stables. Sure he could have said he knew her quite well, but that would defeat his entire purpose of fixing their relationship. Philip didn't want to taint the new memories with old ones. Starting over was his best shot at helping Mulan.

_I won't let her feel like she's not valuable. Not again._

* * *

_**Don't worry the next chapter you'll get to see their outing and what not! It took me a while to write Aurora and Philip's conversation because there are so many ways it could go, and it's by no means over either. Anyways who is excited for Sunday's episode? It looks like Belle is the one that introduces Mulan to Philip from the most recent promo!**  
_

_**-Megan**_


	7. Important Authors Note!

Hey guys!

I realize that it has been_ AGES_ since I updated this story and I am so sorry. Real life sucked for a while so there really wasn't much inspiration for writing. But the past couple of days I've been going through the current chapters, just checking for things to edit and what not, and realized I'm not 100% happy with the story. I feel as if it's not my best writing and that I could do better. With that being said, I think I'm going to re-write it from scratch so I can have everything up to date with the characters on the show & to just buff out the storyline better. No I will not delete this story right away- actually I'll leave it up until the revamped version is posted. If you have any questions or want to bug me about when the revamped version will be posted my tumblr is onceandfuturekhaleesi !

-Megan


End file.
